


Don't I Know You?

by asleepygay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Old Friends, Reunions, Swearing, There is no plot at all, diner au, i feel like there's enough to warn people, i guess?, it takes place in a diner so, just cute boys, nothing happens, that's the only reason it's rated teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepygay/pseuds/asleepygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes out to lunch with his sister and her girlfriend, and it's at a random diner in New York that he sees his childhood crush, a boy named Nico he hasn't seen in a decade. It's fate or some shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. Back with this very short little oneshot that I promised many moons ago on tumblr. If y'all aren't aware and would like to be, come follow me at punknoahcz for really infrequent updates and sometimes short ficlits that don't make it here! It's fun for the whole family.
> 
> I said I would get this fic up in august, and then again the other day and I put myself to work and I'm actually pretty happy with it, which is cool.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it and come hang out with me on tumblr or wherever, we'll have a party

The thought circled his brain, not allowing for anything else to get in. He paid no mind to the bustling diner around him, he didn’t hear the laughter of families, the clatter of dishes, the tired smiles of waitresses who had been working too-long shifts full of entitled assholes and crying babies. Will supposed he was one of those entitled assholes now, having just accidentally ignored his waitress for the second time. He was distracted by the boy sitting alone at the formica bar, staring into space with nothing but an untouched plate of fries in from of him. The boy with the dark hair, tattered clothes, and world-weary posture. The boy who was carving little question marks into the depths of Will’s brain and chasing the question “don’t I know you?” around and around Will’s skull. 

The waitress cleared her throat again. “Are you ready to order?”

Will winced at the edge in her voice and promised himself he would tip her as much as he could afford to. “Sorry, I’m still waiting for two more.”

She attempted a smile, but Will could tell she was definitely thinking of spitting in his food. He did his best to look sheepish, an easy task considering how lame he felt, and it really didn’t help that as soon as she turned away he went back to shamelessly staring at the boy at the bar. He looked so out of place against his tacky chrome and pastel surroundings, going with the display case bursting with cakes pastries across from him about as well as the plasticy maroon seats went with the pastel patterned wallpaper and pale, decaying wainscoting. 

So not at all, really.

It was stupid, Will knew, but he couldn’t stop staring at this boy, couldn’t stop feeling some sort of connection to him. 

A connection that immediately snapped as his sister and her girlfriend appeared at his shoulder and leaned down to hug him before sliding into the seat across from him. 

“Hey guys.” He tried to sound casual, but Lou Ellen jumped on him in a second, brown eyes glittering with malicious glee. 

“Hiya, Will. Who were you staring at?”

Will met her eyes and choked out, “No one.”

It was as smooth as he could manage, and he was almost proud of himself for the eye contact, but Lou Ellen and Kayla burst into laughter after half a beat.

“Yeah, sure.” She immediately turned and started staring over her shoulder, scanning the innocent customers with way too much interest. Will had been crossing his fingers and praying to every deity he could remember from last semester’s required diversity course, but he knew he was fucked when her eyes found the boy in black. She spotted him picking at his still full plate of fries and immediately swore, turning back to their table and giggling like mad.

“Sh! Jesus, Lou, someone is gonna throw you out. Kayla, no! Don’t look!” He pulled his sister towards him and away from the boy. He wasn’t sure why he bothered, the guy wasn’t looking their way and didn’t show any sign of ever intending to look their way, but Will couldn’t bear to think of how mortified he would be if he actually did turn and found them staring at him and laughing.

Naturally, Lou Ellen voided his hard work by turning to Kayla and gasping out between giggles, “Babe, babe, it’s _Nico di Angelo_.”

At which point Kayla barked out a hysterical laugh and turned to gape at Will. 

Will, determined to figure out what was so goddamn funny but far too embarrassed to look up again and match a face to the vaguely familiar name, or at least a back of a head to the name, worked furiously through his memory to figure it out. Nameless faces flashed across his mind, faces from a summer camp he went to for most of his life but hadn’t been back to in years.

Lou Ellen was still laughing and Kayla looked up at Will with glee and said, “You used to have _the biggest_ crush on him!”

She hadn’t needed to though, because the right face slid into place just as she had started talking. His head snapped up to the boy at the bar, Nico, the words “biggest crush on him” ringing in his ears, right where “don’t I know you?” had been just a few minutes before.

Did he _know_ him?

Shit. What an understatement.

Memories flooded back to him like water, like the rushing stream they used to swim in at camp, the one that Nico pulled Will out of when he fell in and got trapped between rolling water and unyielding stone when he was eight. Back when Nico first got his attention. This time, Will let himself drown.

After that day, Will paid almost annoyingly close attention to Nico. At least, that’s what Nico always said. He never told Will to leave though, and even though he got more distant the older he grew, he never seemed too bad with Will. Will learned a lot about Nico those few summers, though he always felt like there was more to know. Of course, after his fourth summer there Nico never came back. He was only eleven, and Will had heard that his sister, only thirteen, had died… 

He had hoped Nico would come back, but he hadn’t. Will couldn’t blame him, but he could still remember how his moody exterior would recede just a little with Will, how he turned into this free, sarcastic little dork, obsessed with learning and laughing and a nerdy card game.

Will couldn’t believe he had forgotten Nico so fully. In his defense, it had been over ten years since he had last seen him, and he _had_ just learned all about the delicate memory functions, so he knew how easy it was to forget things, but still. It was _Nico_.

Not that current Nico and ten-year-old Nico even looked the same, either. His clothes were twice as dark and three times as ratty, and his hair was at least four inches longer, hanging at his shoulders and blending with his dark jacket.

Again, sort of a lame excuse. For all the time young Will spent staring at him from across the dining hall, one would think he would be very familiar with the back of Nico’s head. 

Kayla and Lou Ellen seemed to be thinking along the same lines, only they were not hindered by poor memory like Will was.

They had been excitedly recounting every ridiculous scheme Will had ever roped them into when they were kids, laughing together about Will’s antics, poking fun at his tendency to stare at Nico wherever they went.

“God, it is just like camp!” Lou Ellen laughed, pulling Will’s mind back to the table where she and Kayla were watching him watch Nico. Shit, it really was like camp.

“Shut up, I just didn’t realize it was him. He looks so different.”

Kayla looked at Will, skepticism heavy in the set of her blonde brows, while Lou Ellen snorted.

“Are you kidding? Nico di Angelo growing up to be tall, dark, and handsome -- who would’ve figured? He was a weird kid but he rocked that mysterious thing, even when he was an excitable nine-year-old. Guessing that he would grow up to be all grunge and darkness is like guessing that the sun will come up tomorrow. What a fat fucking ‘duh’.”

“Charming woman you’ve found yourself, Kay.”

Lou Ellen blew him a kiss and Kayla just laughed.

“You found her too. She’s one of your best friends, you can’t question my judgement without also questioning yours.”

“Oh, I am _definitely_ questioning my judgement.”

“Well that’s perfect then!” Mischief was suddenly dancing across her face, lighting up her blue eyes, and frankly, scaring Will quite a lot. “Since you’re already questioning your judgement, go talk to him.”

Will’s jaw dropped to the table. “Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I do that? How does that make any sense?”

“Because you’re already doubting yourself, you might as well give yourself a reason to. Plus, catch up with an old flame! Two birds, one stone.”

“No. Absolutely not. And there was no ‘flame’ okay?”

“Yeah,” Lou Ellen interjected, “why not go remedy that?”

“No way.” Will insisted.

“YES.” They yelled in unison, and that’s what did it. Deciding that Nico would definitely turn around if they got louder and that he would really rather not have this reunion in front of his insufferable friends, Will stood up. 

At precisely the same time, the waitress reappeared at their table. She watched Will stand with and expression that very clearly asked “are you shitting me” along with some other big kid words for Will. Feeling very sorry and immediately regretting his words, he told Kayla and Lou Ellen to order for him, then set off across the diner.

Fuck, they were probably going to order him something gross that they knew he hated, just to be terrible, like an open-faced tuna melt or something. On the other hand, thinking about some greasy gray monstrosity consisting of gooey cheese over questionable seafood left him incredibly motivated to stay away from his table, which meant the only place left to go was forward. Towards Nico. In far too few steps, Will had reached where Nico sat at the counter. Not having thought about what to say or do, Will automatically sat on the glittery maroon stool next to him. It occurred to Will then that this was probably very stupid, as plopping down next to someone and asking how the last ten years of their life had been couldn’t be considered tactful, but it was too late to back out.

Clearing his throat and trying to pretend that he didn’t hate his whole stupid life for putting him in this position, Will said simply, “Hey.”

Nico’s head snapped up like he couldn’t believe someone had sat next to him and started talking, and when his eyes met Will’s his mouth fell open a little. Clearly he didn’t also have the impaired memory that Will had, but Will kind of wished he had -- talking to a stranger or old acquaintance was a lot easier than talking to a long-lost crush. Especially because it looked like Lou Ellen had been right with the tall, dark, and handsome comment -- he looked lanky and hunched, as though sitting at the short counter might actually be uncomfortable for him and, even though Will noticed that he looked sort of pale and tired, he had incredible bone structure. His eyes seemed darker, though that could have been due to the grayish bags under them, or shadows cast by the shorter dark locks that fell in front of them. Will had been instantly entranced, exactly fucking like when they were kids, but when he had been checking Nico out and getting lost in his eyes and all that, he seemed to have missed Nico say something.

“Shit, I’m sorry, what?”

Nico’s lips quirked upward and he rolled his eyes and dozens of memories of him doing that exact thing flooded Will’s brain in sharp relief. 

“I said ‘Will Solace’.” he said in a voice that only had the barest hint of the Italian accent he had had as a kid.

“Oh, right. Yeah, um, hi.” Will heard a snort of laughter behind him and turned to find Kayla and Lou Ellen leaning against each other from laughing so hard and watching him from across the diner. Assuming they couldn’t hear him at this distance, he could only figure they were entertaining themselves with all manner of terrible commentary.

Great.

Nico saw him looking and turned to watch the two girls in the booth, who both abruptly stopped laughing and waved cheerfully.

“Friends of yours?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah, lucky me. The blonde is my sister, Kayla, and the girl with the pink hair next to her is Lou Ellen, you might remember them?”

Nico looked back over his shoulder in surprise. “Oh, yeah, sure. Didn’t Lou Ellen used to have longer dark hair?”

“Yeah, but her hair hasn’t been her natural color, or any natural color for that matter, since she was sixteen.”

“Oh, well that’s cool that you guys kept in touch.”

Will snorted. “Yeah, like we could have lost her if we tried. She lives near us, so the three of us have always been close. Of course, then she started dating my sister, so now I’m eternally third-wheeling, but what can you do…”

Nico looked amused, but Will cleared his throat again, suddenly nervous.

“So, uh, what have you been up to?” Will hesitated, but then continued despite his better judgement, “I missed you when you left. And… and I was sorry to hear about your sister.”

Nico’s amused look faded but he gave a valiant attempt at a smile, though his voice was smaller when he spoke. “Thanks. Uh, well my dad and I moved to California to be with my stepmom and half-sister. I graduated high school early, got an associates degree in history from a community college, and spent a couple years traveling with my dad. He goes away on business a lot, so I just tagged along for a little while. When my sister went to college my dad stopped traveling so much and my sister convinced me to come with her to New York to finish getting my degree. She wants to work with horses so she goes to Alfred, about five hours from here, and I told her I would rather be with her but she wouldn’t have it, so I’m here, studying history and archaeology and NYU.”

Will had been so enthralled that he was sort of disappointed when Nico stopped talking. “Dude that’s awesome! Seriously, that all sounds so cool. And I go to NYU, that’s crazy! Can’t believe we haven’t run into each other on campus.”

Nico snorted. Considering the campus was essentially just the streets of the city and the school was huge, running into someone from a different school at the college was about as likely as getting struck by lightning on a clear day. “Yeah, crazy. What are you studying?”

Will’s face brightened. “Pediatrics.”

Nico rolled his eyes again. Will noticed, with a feeling close to déjà vu, that he did that a lot.

“Of course you are. Will Solace, who ran around summer camp with an ace bandage around his wrist and a box of bandaids in his pocket, is going to be a doctor. For children. Who would’ve guessed?”

Will crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Alright, rude. What are you going to be then?”

Nico met his stare evenly. “I want to be a museum curator specializing in ancient societies. Specifically Greece or Rome.”

At that, Will actually barked out a laugh. “You’re _kidding_. You really are obsessed with mythology aren’t you? Come on, man, you used to talk nonstop about the Greek myths in Mythomagic and now you want to curate all those old artifacts? And you’re accusing _me_ of being predictable? Damn.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Nico was glaring at him, but Will knew he was holding back the tiniest smile. He was starting to remember that expression. “I haven’t played that game in a long time. I’ve just always been interested and I visited Rome with my dad a little while ago and it sold it for me.”

“No way, you’ve been to Rome? What was it like?” Will was completely distracted from their spat, genuinely interested in Nico’s visit to Rome. They were soon absorbed in conversation, exchanging vacation stories and interests. 

They started making progress on Nico’s untouched fries, so that soon Will ordered another plate. Then he got himself a burger, after looking over his shoulder and confirming that he had indeed been given a vile tuna melt sandwich, and in response he and Nico started talking about friends. Nico talked about his sister, her boyfriend, and a boy named Jason from his summer camp in California. Will talked about Kayla, Lou Ellen, a boy named Cecil, and two old camp friends who also lived in the city, Percy and Annabeth. It was at this point that a very grudging Nico admitted to having a huge crush on Percy when they were at camp together.

To this, Will responded immediately and without thinking, “Oh, well that sucks, because when we are at camp I actually had the biggest crush on _you_.” 

He would have regretted the words anyway, but Nico looked like his heart had stopped. His heart, and maybe also his brain.

“You… _what_?”

“Shit, I did not mean to say that. Sorry.” Nico continued to stare at him in disbelief, and Will rubbed the back of his neck, feeling self-conscious. “I, uh… when we were kids I liked you. Kind of a lot.”

“You’re fucking with me. You’re joking. This is a joke.”

“Dude, come on, I already wish the ground would swallow me whole, you are so not helping.”

“Sorry,” Nico muttered, not sounding very sorry, nor any less disbelieving. “I just have some trouble believing that.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” WIll mumbled, turning slightly pink but continuing anyway, “I swear it’s true though. I can’t really believe that you can’t believe it. I was constantly following you around like a lost puppy and every time you turned away I was staring at you like a creep and fuck me I keep digging myself deeper into this stupid hole and yet there is no physical hole for me to bury myself alive in, how is that fair?”

Nico was starting to look a little amused, which helped. At least he didn’t think Will was gross or weird.

“Look, just trust me. Or don’t, you can go ask my friends and they will give you countless embarrassing stories, but I’d rather you didn’t. I’m plenty mortified as it it.”

Nico was openly grinning now. “I can’t believe you had an embarrassing crush on me.”

Will groaned. “Dude, stop!”

Nico chuckled, checked the time on his phone, and muttered to himself, “I must be going crazy.” He looked up at Will, still grinning but somehow bolder. “Look, I have to go, but…” he took a pen from his pocket and started writing on the nearest napkin. When he finished he pocketed his pen, slid the napkin over to Will, and stood. “Call me. We can get coffee or something.”

Dumbstruck, Will stared at Nico’s number and then smiled hugely. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Nico smirked. “See you later, Solace.”

Will watched him the whole time he walked to the front to pay, all the way until he left and took off down the street. He was left standing at the formica counter with a stupid grin on his face, staring at the door and ignoring the whoops and yells coming from his booth across the diner.

He decided he didn’t know Nico, not anymore, but he was going to have a damn good time relearning him, and this time Will wasn’t going to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will accidentally tells Nico he loves him. It's fate and shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I neeeveer do this, but the response for this one has been so amazing and I was just suddenly struck with inspiration for a second chapter. I was like aright I need to figure out how this relationship goes, and then, by some miracle, I wrote this chapter in like two hours??? I have no idea.
> 
> if y'all have any other scenes from this verse that you want to see then tell me on my tumblr and I'll probably write them, I'm having lots of fun with this fic!
> 
> njoy!

They were an unreasonably cute couple. 

That’s what Cecil always said when he whined about being single, and what Lou Ellen and Kayla always said when they whined about Will and Nico usurping their position as the Cute Gay Couple. Percy and Annabeth never said anything of the sort, after one fateful conversation along these lines led to Kayla whining how unfair it was that her perpetual third wheel of a brother got into a way more rom-com worthy relationship than she did. It was unanimously decided that Will and Nico did indeed have the cutest backstory, much to Percy and Annabeth’s horror. They were adamant that nothing beat the enemies-to-friends-to-lovers trope, especially not when paired with their general adorableness. The mood of the room swayed, until a clearly self-destructive Cecil pointed out that childhood friends meeting again after ten years and then dating, especially when paired with _their_ general adorableness, could easily have Percy and Annabeth beat. 

This entire conversation is known as The Great Trope Debate, and it is not spoken of by anyone who doesn’t want Annabeth to cut off their fingers.

The thing was, they were right. Will and Nico never really talked about it, having been all too happy to just sit back silently and watch their friends attack one another, and even happier to claim a victory, regardless of what the contest was, but they were certifiably adorable. Their relationship was all too easy, picking up right where it had left off as though ten years had been ten seconds. They understood each other fundamentally, they filled each other’s gaps and they found it surprisingly easy to want to make to the relationship work, and even easier to actually do so. The two of them bickered constantly, about literally everything, so that their friends had taken to yelling “just kiss already” several times a day, and then cringing back in mock disgust when they actually did. They also had a slightly embarrassing tendency to say “I’m on my way home” when they meant “I’m on my way to your apartment”, and a definitely embarrassing tendency to talk about the other when they weren’t there to everyone who would listen, and sometimes to people who wouldn’t.

They were happy, and it was disgusting.

It culminated one day a few months after the cup of coffee, when Will dropped by Nico’s house on his way from his job at a restaurant to his clinical education rotation at a hospital. Will spent the first ten minutes looking for his scrubs (“They’re here, I know they are, I must have left them here where did they go?” “Will they are literally right fucking in front of you.”), then the next ten minutes complaining about the customers at the restaurant (“god, they are so _rude_. I really feel bad for my poor waitress at that diner.”), and that’s what set it off. Probably the most embarrassing habit they had was to constantly reminisce about the day they reunited, only made worse by how they only needed to say “that diner” to know what they were talking about. Really, the whole thing was gross, and it happened weekly. 

“Why do you feel bad for her, what did you do?” Nico asked, having missed that part of the afternoon.

“I didn’t _do_ anything, why do you always make it sounds like I am the lone cause for all the problems in the world.”

“Because you probably are, now tell me what happened.”

Will gasped theatrically. “Well that was just rude. I honestly didn’t do anything, I was just so annoying, I kept ignoring her because Kayla and Lou hadn’t gotten there yet, and maybe also because whenever she came over I was staring at you.” Nico snickered, and Will shoved him, crying out indignantly, “Look, it’s just because I didn’t recognize you! I was trying to figure out where I knew you from!”

“Yeah, sure. Also, I would like to point out that I recognized you immediately. I’m much kinder.” Nico paused, then continued delicately, interested to see Will’s reaction, “And, I’m not gonna lie, you took me by surprise. I knew it was you, but you got way hotter. Of all the people I would’ve guessed to stop by and talk to me, a hot Will Solace was not even remotely on the list.”

“Oh fuck you, I can’t believe you just suggested that you didn’t expect that I would be hot. I have always been hot.”

“Yeah right, nine-year-old you was a real looker.”

“Come on! Nobody is attractive when they’re nine!” 

Nico’s eyes immediately lit up and he smirked. “Well clearly I was good enough for you.”

Will groaned. “God, that is never _not_ going to come back to bite me in the ass. Maybe I just had really low standards okay?”

“Okay, but did you?”

“... Shut up.”

Nico grinned, but his moment of triumph was cut off by the alarm on Will’s phone.

“Alright, time to go. The hospital needs my outstanding grunt work. Without me, who will follow established doctors around taking extensive notes and crying about my future?”

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes, then shoved Will off the couch. “You’re an imbecile. Get out of here.”

“Yeah but I’m a hot imbecile, you just said so!” He said, pulling himself to his feet and walking backwards towards the door.

“Maybe. You coming back after?”

He reached the door and called back over his shoulder as he left, “Yeah. See you later, love you.”

And then shut the door behind him and made his way down the hall. He had almost reached the stairwell when he stopped dead and leaned back against the wall, knees weak in utter surprise, just staring at the opposite wall with his mouth hanging slightly open.

He had never said that before. He was sure it was true, had known for a little bit now in some abstract way what the soaring in his chest meant. He figured it was probably love, the reason that his heart fluttered and he couldn’t breathe right when Nico looked at him. Unless of course he had supraventricular tachycardia, which he suspected that he didn’t because he wasn’t also experiencing anxiety, dizziness, and fatigue, and also because he had never heard of a case of SVT that was only prevalent in moments of emotional intimacy with another person, he just had never thought about it in real terms. He had never said it out loud or considered its implications. What would happen now? For one brief moment he pictured a life with Nico, their own version of a happy ending, probably without a white picket fence but not any less good, and his chest tightened again, his heart beating irregularly and a smile threatening to break out. Definitely not SVT, then. Of course, it only lasted for a second as the real question came to mind: What was Nico thinking about this? Did he love Will? Was he pissed? 

Oh fuck, he was probably so pissed. Now it’s not like Nico was irrational or angry or anything like that, he was calm to the point of apathetic most of the time, easily one of the most chill people Will had ever met, but you weren’t exactly supposed to say “I love you” for the first time by throwing it over your shoulder on the way out the door. Suddenly wracked by anxiety, Will had to know what Nico was thinking. The only problem was that to know what Nico was thinking he would have to go back and ask him, and Will was pretty sure he was never going to go back or even look at Nico ever again ever. He would just die right here and stay immortalized forever as a lesson to all excitable idiots on why you should never just carelessly blurt out the first time you tell your boyfriend that you love him. And then leave. God, Will was so stupid. Had he done something in a past life that pissed off Aphrodite or something so now he was doomed to be only idiotic in love-related things? That would suck. Right as he was about to slide down the wall, curl into the fetal position, and stay there forever, a door opened. He turned his head and watched Nico step cautiously out of his apartment. 

And there was the dizziness and the anxiety. Maybe he did have SVT after all.

Nico approached him slowly, looking just as dumbfounded, joined him leaning against the wall and said, very tactfully , “Hey. Uh, what’s up?”

“Supraventricular tachycardia.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

“So…” Nico started, only to be interrupted immediately by Will.

“I’m so sorry! That was terrible and tactless and a complete accident and I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me.”

“Will! Have you known me to be a romantic? Do you really think I care that it was casual? Just chill, Will. If you say that rhymes I’ll kill you.”

Will closed his mouth and pouted. “Humor is my coping mechanism!”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Why the hell do you need a coping mechanism right now?”

“Because I’m an idiot and I’m so sorry.”

“Wow, you must be coping all the time.” Nico stepped forward and slid an arm around Will, bringing him closer.

“I am, it’s exhausting.”

“Shut up.” Nico said, then pulled him flush against Nico’s body and kissed him. “I love you too.”

Will only had a second to grin before Nico was kissing him again. Will wrapped his arms around Nico and held him there, strong and sure against his chest.

So it was at this moment that his phone went off again because, as we have established, _Aphrodite hates him_. This time it was the secondary You’re Late What the Fuck are You Doing, Get Going(patent pending) alarm.

Will pulled back, looking sheepish.

“I’m so -”

“Sorry, I know. Bring me pizza when you come home, I might forgive you.”

“Nico!” Will looked ready to continue apologizing, so Nico covered his mouth with his hand.

“I’m kidding, go!” He moved his hand to Will’s chest and shoved him towards the stairs. “I was serious about the pizza though.” Will nodded, mock-saluted, then turned to leave.

“Hey,” Nico called to Will’s retreating figure, “I love you.”

Will turned back, his grin blinding. “I love you too.”

Damn right they were unreasonably cute.


End file.
